


The Life Of A Comet

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ballroom, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Nehelenia lives a glamorous life with a superficial edge. She knows that one day her looks will wane and another will come to take her place.





	The Life Of A Comet

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick one shot because I realized that I never wrote a fic about Nehelenia. Which is odd because, alongside Icy, she is one of the first characters I ever day dreamed about and made an OC based on.

The life of a comet is short but brilliant. 

Vivid and splendid but fades so fast. 

Nehelenia is something of a comet; her beauty is stunning but it withers with a startling abruptness. Her joy is of the manic sort, intense and fleeting. 

 

The life of a comet is lonely. 

It is surrounded by a million scared stars and then some. They aren’t as daring as the comet, they don’t like to make a move. They just like to watch as the comet picks up speed and burns itself out. The life of a comet is lonely but in such extensive company. 

Such is the life within Nehelenia’s court. 

She is a spectacle, a awestricking display. She has a momentum and she knows that she is burning through it fast. 

 

She doesn’t want to be a comet.

She wants to be a star. 

Stagnant and with a life that lasts longer but with just as much ritz. 

 

She runs a comb through locks of deep midnight blue. When the time comes to cast the comb aside she replaces it with lipstick of a vibrant cherry red. She carefully accents her lips with rich red. She sets that aside as well. She dresses her neck with a cascade of crystals mostly of the blue and yellow variety. She adorns her hair with gems of the same make and her ears with simple gold rings.

She decorates her arms with gold bangles and clicking topaz and sapphire beads. 

 

And then Nehelenia dresses her body, she does so with a form-fitting and low cut gown with the same hue as her hair. Under certain light, the fabric will flash gold. 

 

When all is said and done and put-together, Nehelenia knows that she is a comet. That she will always be. It is in her nature. She carries herself with too much flare for her own good. She knows that one day her charm will wear off and that the ladies and gentlemen of the court will move on to someone new. 

A fresh face.

A comet with a brighter tail. 

 

Nehelenia makes her way to the ballroom, heels clicking with the elegance they ought to have. Yes, a new face will come to steal the show, her show. Her subjects. But she has the beauty now. She has the attention. 

So she will make the most of it while she has it. 


End file.
